


Lie to me

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Badwolf Bay, Dreams, F/M, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to Rose Tyler's goodbye at Bad wolf bay<br/>Rose's P.O.V. stream of conscious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie to me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song lie to me by cher and for cryin out loud by meat loaf (check them out!)
> 
> Warning - depression feels, rated general because there aren't very many and there's no swearing or anything, but it might be a trigger for some people

 

“Rose Tyler I…”

I feel my heart pounding against my chest so hard it hurts; I want to run as fast as I can, away from what he might not say. He’s a time lord, he’s clever and funny and he’s well, everything that I’ve ever wanted, why would he want me? I know what’s coming. But although I know it in my heart, to hear it would kill me, “Doctor, please, just lie to me. “

He looks up, and slowly shakes his head before delivering the death blow “Rose Tyler I… could never, ever lie to you. I’m sorry” just a moment later, as if by some stupid, messed up plan, he fades away.

I stand here, my feet frozen to the ground and only one word on my lips

Why?  

It’s only when my parents start to run over to me that I realize I’m screaming, people are probably staring, but I don’t care. I crumble on the wet sand, the tide washing over my feet, I want it wash me far, far away, to time when I still thought that immortality meant never dying.

Mum’s helping me up, guiding me to the car. Slowly, my feet start to move, struggling under the weight of a broken heart. After the tears have dried up, I rest my head against the glass and let the tension drain away.    

Bang, Bang! I hear someone banging on the window, it’s mum. She’s shouting something apparently It's a message, from the doctor. He just couldn't leave me alone, could he? It's on the TV, its on my phone and if I know the doctor it'll be on every screen on every planet in this universe. The words “Rose Tyler…”, causing havoc for every species known to man and probably a few that aren't. God, I love him. I read them over and over, my mind working overtime in an attempt to figure out what they could possibly mean, and that’s when I see him, running toward me, screaming at the top of his lungs “For crying out loud you know I love you” I begin to sprint towards him, collapsing in his arms. It's too good to be real, but it better be real, 

I open my eyes and see the sunlight streaming through the curtains. Mum must’ve put me to bed. “It’s not real” I whisper, and I close my eyes slowly, in an attempt to keep back the inevitable tears. That’s when I see the note, I reach forward, carefully open the Tardis blue envelope and read the words over and over,

“Just because it’s not real doesn’t mean it’s not true, and for the record, Rose Tyler... I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
